La mécanique du coeur
by Scott Kirkland
Summary: Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y más importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, la gran aguja del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeara de nuevo.


Nieva sobre Edimburgo el 16 de abril de 1874. El frío gélido azota la ciudad y los viejos dicen que podrían tratarse del día más frío de la historia. Incluso parece que el sol se ha apagado. ¡Вlanco! ¡Вlanco! ¡Вlanco! Explosión sórdida. No hay más que eso.

Las calles se metamorfosean; Las casas parecen locomotoras de vapor, sus chimeneas desprenden el humo cálido y grisáceo que se eleva al cielo; El viejo río se ha cubierto con un glaseado de azúcar, extendiéndose hasta el mar, donde las olas rompen como cristales rotos. Los gatos parecen gárgolas cubiertas por lentejuelas de nieve y los árboles, como damas delgadas con largos camisones de seda, estirando sus ramas al cielo y bostezan a la luna. El frío es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer contra el suelo. El sonido que se emite al caer es dulce, a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte.

Hoy es el día más frío de la historia y también el día de mi nacimiento ...

* * *

Esta historia tiene lugar en una vieja casa asentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de Edimburgo (Asiento de Arthur), una colina de origen volcánico engastada en cuarzo azul. Cuenta la leyenda, que fue el lugar elegido para el bien del rey Arturo para admirar la victoria de sus clientes y para, finalmente, descansar. El techo de la casa se eleva hasta alcanzar el cielo, la chimenea tiene una forma de cuchillo de carnicero, muy afilado, apunta a la luna y las estrellas. Es un lugar inhóspito apenas habitado por árboles.

El interior es de madera y la calidez con la que se encuentra la sensación de estar en una cabaña; Saltar a la vista las pequeñas ventanas que fueron recicladas en el cementerio de trenes, los mullidos cojines de hojas y una mesita ratona con un solo tocón. Este acogedor nido en el medio de la nada, ha sido testigo de innumerables nacimientos clandestinos y en el hogar de la doctora extra Hatsume Mei.

La doctora Hatsume, la comadrona a los habitantes del pueblo de la ciudad y un desperdicio total de la mujer. Mi amor es demasiado joven, tiene aún el encanto de una doncella con una sonrisa afable. Ella trae al mundo a los hijos de las prostitutas, a las mujeres desamparadas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado descarriadas para dar una luz en el circuito correcto. Además de los artículos, la doctora Mei le encanta remendar a la gente; Es el gran especialista en toda clase de prótesis mecánicas, piernas de madera, ojos de vidrio; Uno se encuentra en su taller. Sin embargo, estamos a finales del siglo pasado, por lo que no es raro ni en los pueblerinos, ni en la bruja ni en el rumor, como asesina y recién nacido para convertirlos en criaturas que esclaviza. También se comenta que se acuesta con extrañas aves para engendrar monstruos.

En este lugar, mi joven madre está a punto de dar una luz, y mientras nos esforzamos por parir, observamos a través del cristal como los pájaros y los copos de nieve se estrellan en la ventana. Mi madre es apenas una niña que juega a tener un bebé; ha estado llorando desde que subió la colina y mientras lo hacía, sus lágrimas heladas rodaban hasta el suelo, creando un camino de lágrimas congeladas que hacían tropezar con sus propios pies; sus talones se enredaban y tobillos vacilaban hasta que finalmente se cayó. En su interior, emito un sonido como hucha * rota.

Sus pensamientos melancólicos hacen que se pierdan las palabras que se deslizan por sus rosadas mejillas, humedeciendo el camino hasta el perderse entre su cabello. Es incapaz de volver a la vista en su vientre, mientras que mi nacimiento es inminente. Su piel se confirma entre las sábanas y su cuerpo se derrite.

La doctora Mei es el primer personaje que he visto al salir, sus dedos han sido atrapados en mi pequeño cráneo y me encogido tranquilo en sus brazos.

Mi joven madre prefiere apartar la mirada, sus parpados se cierran y no quiere obedecer. "¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame, contempla este pequeño copo de nieve que ha creado!" Ojalá pudiera decírselo.

Hatsume dice que parezco un pequeño pájaro rojo de patas grandes, mi madre insiste en no querer saber cómo es su bebé.

\- ¡No sé nada! ¡No quiero saber nada!

De repente, la sonrisa de Mei desaparece mientras sus dedos acarician mi minúsculo torso:

\- Tiene el corazón muy duro, creo que está congelado.

\- Yo también tengo el corazón helado.

Responde mi madre.

\- ¡Pero el de él está congelado de verdad!

Me sacude con fuerza y se produce el mismo ruido que uno hace cuando se revuelve una caja de herramientas.

Entonces, en mi mesa de trabajo, mi madre espera, sentada en la cama. Está temblando y no es por culpa del frío. Parece una muñeca de porcelana que ha huido de una juguetería.

* * *

Afuera, nieva con ferocidad. Hiedra plateada trepa por las paredes y se esconde bajo los techos, las rosas rojas se inclinan con la escarcha, sonrojando las ventanas. Los peces se detienen en seco con una mueca de sorpresa y la luna se sonríe en una ciudad encantada por un soplador de vidrio que congela la villa y sus transeúntes, figuras hermosas, cada uno a su estilo, ángeles retorcidos con bufandas suspendidas en el aire .

Pocos son los paseantes congelados o en el proceso de estar que, impulsados por el viento, deslizarse por el suelo como bailarines de cajas de música en sus últimos compases, perdiendo velocidad al ritmo de su ultimísimo suspiro. Todo el mundo está encantado con ese soplador de vidrio que ha congelado la ciudad. Solo los relojes siguen haciendo el corazón de la ciudad como si nada ocurriera.

"Si ya me habían anunciado que no subiera a esta casa, me dijo bien que esta vieja está loca". Piensa mi madre. ¿Cómo es que la madre tiene un mejor trabajo? ¿Qué debo hacer? Mi pecho es oprimido por un gran tornillo. Y yo temo lo peor.

Un gato negro se ha encaramado sobre la mesa en la cocina, lleva un par de gafas que me ha confeccionado. Montura verde, un juego con sus ojos, que clase. Observa todo con aire hastiado, tan solo le hablo de las páginas del diario de la economía y fumar un puro, menudo patán.

La doctora Mei revuelve su estantería, ahí hay muchos relojes mecánicos; Hay una gran variedad de modelos. Unos angulosos y de aspecto severo, rechonchos y simpáticos, de madera, metálicos, pretenciosos ... hay de todo tipo. La doctora Hatsume apoya su oído en mi pecho, escucha mi defecto en el corazón y, el otro oído, escucha el tic-tac de los relojes que ha seleccionado. Sus ojos se entornan, no parece satisfecha. La doctora actúa con cuidado, como una de esas viejas que se toman como un cuarto de hora para escoger un tomate en el mercado. De repente, su mirada se ilumina:

\- ¡Este!

Exclama acariciando la punta de los dedos de los engranajes de un viejo reloj de cuco, muy rústico " _sólido",_ dice la doctora. Todo es de madera, excepto las agujas, el mecanismo y la esfera. El cuco, diminuto como la falange de mi dedo meñique, es de color rojo y ojos negros. Su pico, siempre abierto, la apariencia de ave disecada.

\- ¡Este reloj te ayudará a tener un buen corazón! Además, combinará muy bien con tu aspecto de pajarillo.

Mei me sonríe. No me gusta demasiado todo ese asunto de los pájaros pero entiendo que la doctora Me intenta salvar la vida, por lo que no puedo ponerme exquisito.

La doctora ha puesto un delantal blanco, creo que va a cocinar. Y yo, me siento como un pollito que se ha olvidado de matar. Registra un recipiente de herramientas, las gafas que siempre lleva en la cabeza, el brillo de sus ojos y se cubre la cara con un pañuelo. Ya no la veo sonreír. Me inclina sobre mí y me respiro, mis párpados se sienten se cierran, ligeros como persianas que caen en un día de verano. Ya no tengo ganas de gritar. La miro mientras duerme lentamente. Es una mujer con formas redondeadas y la cintura esbelta, sus ojos son dorados y su cabello es de color rosa, sobre él lleva siempre unas extrañas gafas. Es tan cálido en su aspecto y tan acogedor, que podría tener un hambre con el poder de los dientes.

Hatsume corta la piel de mi torso con unas grandes tijeras dentadas. El contacto con sus sierras minúsculas se hace un poco de cosquillas. Desliza el pequeño reloj bajo mi piel y dispone de un engranaje con las arterias del corazón. Es una operación delicada, no hay que estropear nada. La doctora usa su firme hilo de acero, muy fino, para una docena de nudos pequeños y discretos. El corazón a finales de vez en cuando, pero la cantidad que llega a las arterias es poca.

" _Que blanco es_ " la escucho murmurar.

Es la hora de la verdad. Me gusta el reloj a las doce en el punto ... pero no ocurre nada. El mecanismo no es lo suficientemente potente como para iniciar las pulsaciones cardiacas. Mi corazón lleva un rato sin latir, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento como en un sueño extenso. La doctora acaricia los engranajes con la punta de los dedos. Tic-tac, hace el reloj. Bo-bum, responde el corazón, y las arterias se colorean de rojo. Poco a poco se acelera, el bo-bum también. Mi corazón tarde casi con normalidad y Hatsume aparta suavemente los dedos del engranaje. El reloj se ralentiza. Y ella agita de nuevo el mecanismo; Pero en cuanto a los dedos, el ritmo del corazón se debilita. Diríase que Mei acaricia una bomba de tiempo,

TIC Tac. Bo-bum. TIC Tac. Bo-bum.

* * *

Las primeras señales luminosas del amanecer rebotan contra la nieve y vienen a hilvanarse entre las cortinas. La doctora mei esta agotada. Yo me he dormido Aunque esta vez esté muerto ya que mi corazón ha estado parado demasiado tiempo.

De repente, el canto del cuco en mi pecho resuena tan fuerte que me has toser. Con los ojos muy abiertos, descubro a Mei con los brazos en alto, como acabar de marcar un penal al final de la copa de fútbol mundial.

Enseguida se dispone de un cofre con aires de gran modista, se ve muy bien que soy un tullido, más bien parece que mi piel envejecida, se arrugo como una bolsa de papel. La esfera del reloj, mi nuevo corazón, está protegida por una tirita enorme. Y para seguir con la vida, cada mañana tendré que darle una cuerda a mi corazón. A falta de lo que podría, podría dormirme para siempre.

Mi madre dice que parezco un gran copo de nieve con agujas que lo atraviesa, a lo que Mei responde que es un buen método para encontrarme en una tormenta de nieve.

Ya es medio día. La doctora acompaña amablemente a mi madre hasta la puerta. Mi joven madre avanza muy despacio, le tiembla la comisura de los labios. Se aleja con su paso de la vieja dama melancólica y el cuerpo de adolescente.

Al mezclar con la bruma, mi madre se convierte en un fantasma de porcelana. Desde aquel día extraño y maravilloso, no he vuelto a ver.

* * *

**Hola a todos, No, evidentemente NO ESTOY MUERTO y sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! El día de hoy les presento una adaptación de "L****a mécanique du coeur", escrito por Mathias Malzieu, en crossover con una parejita de BNHA y que, por ****supuesto****, ¡es sorpresa! Así que me encantaría leer sus ****teorías**** y conspiraciones, dejenlas por favor en los reviews y... **

**Nos ****leemos**** en un ****próximo**** episodio. **

❥❥ **Con mucho amor para ustedes, Scott.**❥❥


End file.
